projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
Ano ne
Ano ne ''(あのね) ''is a song on ortensia's first album, Pullulate. The song is a solo song by Yukari Itsumura. Tracklist Romaji= #Kimi to Infinity #Dream a gate #crave #FlowerS ~Tonari de Saku Hana no you ni~ #Ano ne #I Know, I Know #Purple Rays #＊Heart Confusion＊ #Dear My Friend |-| Japanese= #君とインフィニティ #Dream a gate #crave #FlowerS～となりで咲く花のように～ #あのね #アイノウ・アイノウ #Purple Rays #＊Heart Confusion＊ #Dear マイフレンド |-| English= |-| Lyrics Romaji= Hanashitete mo aruitete mo Me ga aeba sorashite shimau yo Iitai koto hazukashikute Gomakashite waratteirunda Itsukara darou konna koto ni Dokokara o sukitte yobunda Kimi no koe ga hibiiteiru Soredake de utatte ikeru yo Amai watashi agari sagari Dounacchatten no ka dareka oshite yo Kore wa tsumari nayanjau kurai Kimi ni makikomareteru no (Ano ne) Doki doki no SUTEEJI de (Demo ne) Naisho darake no ienai kimochi Mou chotto mou chotto Mada dakishimete itai na (Ano ne) Douka nozokanaide ne (Demo ne) Aa, nande darou negatteru no "Kizuite hoshii" Kono mama de ii no ni wagamama ga jama o suru Nee, ii desho? Ohayou kara sayonara made Tsurai koto seotte ikou yo Tonari ni ite baka mo shichaou Ureshikute odotte shimau yo Dakara "watashi, muteki!" teki na? Ochikonjattate sa mata mae o mukeru Nani mo kowakunai koto mo nai no Kimi to kurikaesu MERODII (Ano ne) Deko to boko no RUUTO de (Demo ne) Naite bakari ja dame nan dakedo Mou chotto mou chotto Mada yurushite hoshii no (Ano ne) Moshimo no koto nante sa (Demo ne) Wakaranai kara hanbunko shiyou Sukitte koto Korekara mo futari de kawarazu ni aruiteku Nee, ii desho? (Ano ne) Doki doki no SUTEEJI de (Demo ne) Naisho darake no ienai kimochi Mou chotto mou chotto Mada dakishimete itai na (Ano ne) Douka nozokanaide ne (Demo ne) Aa, nande darou negatteru no "Kizuite hoshii" Kono mama de ii no ni wagamama ga jama o suru Sukitte koto Korekara mo futari de kawarazu ni aruiteku Nee, ii desho? |-| Japanese= 話してても 歩いてても 目が合えば逸してしまうよ 言いたいこと 恥ずかしくて 誤魔化して笑っているんだ いつからだろう こんなことに どこからを好きって呼ぶんだ 君の声が 響いている それだけで歌っていけるよ 甘い私上がり下がり どうなっちゃってんのか 誰か教えてよ これはつまり悩んじゃうくらい 君に巻き込まれてるの (あのね)ドキドキのステージで (でもね)内緒だらけの言えない気持ち もうちょっと もうちょっと まだ抱き締めていたいな (あのね)どうか覗かないでね (でもね)ああ、なんでだろう願ってるの 「気付いてほしい」 このままでいいのに ワガママが邪魔をする ねえ、いいでしょ？ おはようから さよならまで ツライこと背負っていこうよ 隣にいて バカもしちゃおう 嬉しくて踊ってしまうよ だから「私、無敵！」的な？ 落ち込んじゃったってさ また前を向ける 何も怖くないこともないの 君と繰り返すメロディー (あのね)凸と凹のルートで (でもね)泣いてばかりじゃダメなんだけど もうちょっと もうちょっと まだ許してほしいの (あのね)もしものことなんてさ (でもね)わからないからハンブンコしよう 好きってこと これからも二人で変わらずに歩いてく ねえ、いいでしょ？ (あのね)ドキドキのステージで (でもね)内緒だらけの言えない気持ち もうちょっと もうちょっと まだ抱き締めていたいな (あのね)どうか覗かないでね (でもね)ああ、なんでだろう願ってるの 「気付いてほしい」 このままでいいのに ワガママが邪魔をする 好きってこと これからも二人で 変わらずに歩いてく ねえ、いいでしょ？ |-| English= Even when we're just chatting or walking side by side Whenever our eyes meet, I always end up averting my gaze The things I want to say are too embarrassing So I laugh and try to pass it off as a misunderstanding I wonder where and when it was That I started calling these feelings "love" Just hearing your voice ring in my ears Makes me feel like singing My naive feelings won't stop wavering back and forth Someone please tell me what's going on It's almost as if the reason I'm worrying so much Is because I'm so caught up in you (Hey, you know) Even on this exciting stage (But, you know) These secret, unspeakable feelings of mine I want to keep them to myself Just for a little longer (Hey, you know) Please don't take a peek at my feelings (But, you know) Ahh, I wonder why I keep on making the same wish "I want you to notice how I feel" Even though things are fine the way they are, my selfishness keeps getting in the way Hey, that's fine, right? From "good morning" until "goodbye" We'll share the weight of troublesome feelings Let's act like idiots together And dance happily, side by side It kind of feels like I'm invincible, you know? Whenever I'm feeling down, I can just get back up again There's nothing for me to be afraid of anymore When I repeat this melody with you (Hey, you know) On this bumpy, uneven road (But, you know) It's not good if I cry too much, but even so I want you to forgive me for doing so Just for a little longer (Hey, you know) This is just a "what-if" (But, you know) It's because I don't understand what "love" is That I want to split this feeling with you From now on, we'd walk continue walking side by side, just like always Hey, that's fine, right? (Hey, you know) Even on this exciting stage (But, you know) These secret, unspeakable feelings of mine I want to keep them to myself Just for a little longer (Hey, you know) Please don't take a peek at my feelings (But, you know) Ahh, I wonder why I keep on making the same wish "I want you to notice how I feel" Even though things are fine the way they are, my selfishness keeps getting in the way Something like "love" Let's continue walking side by side, just like always Hey, that's fine, right? |-| Videos Trivia External Links Category:Songs Category:Yukari Itsumura Category:Ortensia Category:Solo Songs